(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push cart for barbecuing, and in particular, a barbecuing push cart which utilizes charcoal as well as LPG A charcoal plate which is adjustable in height is provided with the push cart.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional barbecue stove or push cart for barbecues generally has only one stove plate, which is either a charcoal plate or a LPG stove plate, and there is no choice with respect to the type of burning material. If an LPG stove is used, it has the advantage of quick ignition and burning but it cannot change to burning using charcoal to provide delicious barbecuing for certain food such as eels. Barbecuing using charcoal as the burning material can provide a unique fragrance to food but the disadvantage is that the ignition is slow. Also, the conventional barbecue grille has a fixed charcoal plate, so if a different height of the burning charcoal is needed for barbecuing, the barbecuing net for placing barbecuing material has to be changed, and this may cause the food to fall accidentally. Further, changing the height of the net holding the barbecuing food material is laborious.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a barbecuing push cart which uses both charcoal and LPG as burning materials.